o pudim
by candresal
Summary: uma historia brisada de como um casal da pesada
1. Chapter 1: inicio de tudo

**O pudim**

Numa tarde chuvosa, elizork e noruko se encontravam entediados em casa, quando noruko resolveu fazer um doce e lindo pudim, após algum tempo, noruko concluiu o pudim, ela então colocou o pudim na mesa e chamou ele para comer, os dois se sentaram na mesa, entretanto noruko lembrou que esqueceu sua carteira na casa do neo, ela pegou uma faca, cortou um pedaço e o serviu para o elizork e lhe disse:  
noruko: amor, vou pegar minha carteira na casa do neo, você não precisa me esperar para comer seu pedaço de pudim, não vou demorar  
dito isso, noruko foi no quarto, pegou uma máquina e se teleportou pra casa do neo.

Elizork embora tivesse ouvido de sua amada que poderia comer, resolveu aguardar por sua volta para saborear aquele pudim, ele ficou um tempo encarando aquele doce pudim, quando algo estranho aconteceu, ele teve a impressão de que o pudim moveu, mas pensou  
elizork: deve ser apenas a minha imaginação

Então ele começou a brincar com a colher tocando de leve no pudim, porem para sua surpresa, toda vez que ele tocava o pudim, estranhos sons eram emitidos dele, ele concluiu  
elizork: eu acho que estou ficando louco de tanto ficar andando com o neo

Então, elizork começou a assobiar para tentar se distrair ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a brincar com o pudim usando a colher

Passando se 5 minutos desde que a noruko saiu, elizork encarou o pudim e disse

Elizork: tenha calma elizork, isso é apenas um pudim, o que caralhos poderia acontecer de ruim?

Dito tais palavras, estranhos tentáculos começaram a crescer do pudim e foram em direção ao elizork, por sorte elizork conseguiu esquivar pulando para o lado direito, porem o pudim ergue-se e começou a persegui-lo, foi uma longa perseguição, elizork passou por quase todos os cômodos da casa até ser encurralado em seu quarto, nesse momento 4 tentáculos do pudim prenderam o elizork, então ele ouviu uma voz estranha emanada do pudim

Pudim: neste mundo, é comer, ou ser comido!

Elizork: eu não quero ser violado por um pudim, alguém me salve, neo, nunca te pedi nada na vida...

Pudim: não adianta pedir ajuda ao neo, eu sou muito mais poderoso que ele, mesmo que ele interfira, neo não pode lidar comigo!

Elizork: isso... é... Impossível, o neo é o ser mais forte que eu conheço...

Pudim: sua vida é uma mentira

Após terminar a fala, o pudim pegou um tentáculo e começou a acariciar a barriga do elizork, e após 30 segundo ele tampou a boca do elizork com o mesmo tentáculo, então ele disse

Pudim: agora você começa a parte mais terrível para você

Elizork: n... pa... poi... ~fala incompreensível

Então o pudim disse algo que chocou o elizork

Pudim: eu sou menina, você será abusado por uma menina

Elizok (pensando): parece que o jogo virou...

Pudim: e alias, meu nome é janela, não que isso faça alguma diferença para você.

Elizork (pensando): seus pais deviam estar bêbados quando deram seu no... Espera, o pudim tem um nome, como isso é possível?

Então o pudim avançou em direção ao elizork, e se começou a se esfregar de maneira constante nele, elizork sentia-se desconfortável com a situação, mas não podia fazer nada, então o pudim se enfiou em seus órgãos e começou o movimento de zigzag em velocidade lenta

Elizork (pensando): por favor, me diz que isso não é verdade, por que, por que, por que isto está acontecendo comigo?

Então o pudim começou a aumentar a velocidade do zizzag, até deixar elizork suficientemente excitado, então um minuto antes de liberar seus fluidos no interior do pudim, elizork deus seus pensamentos finais

Elizork (pensando): noruko... me desculpe, eu falhei com você e terminei nessa situação patética e bizarra, espero que não me odeie...

Quando é interrompido

Noruko: elizork, acorda, você dormiu em cima do pudim... eu demorei tanto assim

Elizork então percebe que está de cara num pudim, levanta a cara e então pergunta

Elizork: o que aconteceu?

Noruko: quando eu cheguei aqui, você estava caído de cara no pudim, murmurando algo parecendo que estava num pesadelo

Elizork: mas... quanto tempo você demorou?

Noruko: uma hora, desculpe, e que eu acabei perdendo tempo papeando com o neo, me desculpe...

Elizork: tudo bem, acontece, agora vamos sentar e saborear esse pudim

Noruko: sim, vamos

Então os dois se sentaram e comeram o pudim, quando eles terminaram de comer, perceberam que avia parado de chover, então os dois foram passear, e elizork esqueceu daquele pesadelo bizarro que avia passado, e pensou:

Elizork (pensando):é, eu realmente acho que estou andando demais com o neo.


	2. Chapter 2: a varinha magica

**A varinha dos sonhos caóticos**

Passado algum tempo após o pesadelo do elizork com o pudim, elizork estava praticando parkour na floresta, quando de repente teve vontade de explorar outros lugares, andando de forma aleatória elizork conseguiu encontrar uma grande casa abandonada no meio da floresta, aparentemente abandonada há séculos, como faltava muito tempo para o almoço, elizork achou que seria uma boa ideia explorar a casa

Elizork: uau, não acredito que consegui achar essa casa, acho que dá tempo de eu explorar essa casa até o almoço

Entrando na casa, elizork viu estranhas escrituras na parede, porem grande parte era indecifrável para ele, chegando no centro da casa elizork viu um grande altar aparentemente vazio, e gravado no altar estava escrito:

"há muito tempo atrás, um bravo riolu e um Pikachu lsd estavam sem nada pra fazer da vida, quando um deles teve uma grande ideia, para sacanear seu parceiro riolu, tal Pikachu criou uma varinha de tamanho poder, conhecida como varinha dos sonhos caóticos, através do poder da varinha, ele sacaneava constantemente seu parceiro riolu com sonhos bizarros e sem sentido, porem após muito tempo, seu parceiro ficou tão puto que resolveu selar o poder da varinha por tempo indeterminado em um lugar do mundo, desde então ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar da varinha, dizem que talvez isso fosse história pra pichus dormirem, outros alegam que a varinha sequer nunca existiu, mais a verdade por trás da lenda nunca foi descoberta"

Elizork: uau, será que algo tão sacana assim existiu mesmo? me pergunto se o neo seria sacana ao ponto de criar algo desse tipo.

Então elizork continuou a explorar a casa abandonada, quando chegou no ultimo cômodo, ele viu uma estranha em forma de riolu no chão, e resolveu investigar, quando ele se aproximou da marca, a saídas foram bloqueadas, e então um piplup shiny apareceu

?: ei amigo, quer uma paradinha da pesada

Elizork: er... melhor não

?: ok então, só tenho um aviso, eu tenho o estranho poder de ver momentos aleatórios do futuro das pessoas com quem eu ofereço paradinhas e essa habilidade me diz que aquele artefato sacana vai dar muita dor de cabeça pra você, pode ser que isso não ocorra, pois as vezes o que eu vejo pode mudar, mas melhor ficar de olho.

Elizork: ah é mesmo? Obrigado pelo conselho

Após isso as saídas foram desbloqueadas, então o elizork foi embora e continuou praticando parkour até dar o horário do almoço

Naquele mesmo dia, após o almoço, elizork sentado no sofá, pensativo e curioso sobre o artefato magico, então ele ficou pensativo:

Elizork (pensando): será que o neo sabe alguma coisa sobre a lenda daquela varinha? Acho que vou perguntar pra ele

Antes do elizork se levantar o neo apareceu

Elizork: eita, precisava mesmo perguntar algo pra você.

Neo: o que foi?

Elizork: você já ouviu falar sobre uma varinha dos sonhos caóticos?

Neo: hum... é de comer?

Elizork: parece que não ouviu

Neo: por que?

Elizork: nada não

Neo: ok

Após isso, elizork perdeu o interesse na varinha dos sonhos caóticos e ignorou completamente o piplup shiny, após algum tempo, elizork estava pronto para dormir, porem quando tentou dormir, sentiu uma estranha sensação, porem ignorou, após alguns minutos ele acordou em um estranho campo florido

Elizork: quando eu vim parar nesse campo florido?

Quando elizork se virou, para sua surpresa, ele viu o neo

Neo: elizork, eu tenho que confessar algo, eu te amo

elizork cai, porem o neo avança em direção a ele

neo: sabe que horas são?

Elizork: você este bêbado neo?

Neo: é hora de um love time

Então o neo se transforma numa garota, é avança mais rápido ainda em direção ao elizork, porem antes que ele pudesse pegar o elizork, ele é interrompido por tentáculos

Pudim: ei, sai fora, ele é meu!

Então os dois começam a batalhar pelo elizork, vendo isso elizork tenta se aproveitar da confusão para fugir, porem uma estranha voz é ouvida

?: já que vocês dois querem o elizork, ajudem um ao outro e peguem ele

Elizork: mas quem caralhos disse isso?

Neo: verdade, vamos pegar ele

Pudim: demorou

Então o pudim lança seus tentáculos em direção ao elizork, imobilizando-o, quando o neo começa a beijar a bochecha do elizork, elizork tenta resistir, mas é impossível

Elizork: por favor, me deixem em paz

Porém o neo continua a beijar o elizork e começa a abraçar o elizork, então o pudim se agarra nos dois e ambos começam a rolar no chão, elizork grita mais percebe que sua voz sumiu, e o neo e o pudim continuam se esfregando fortemente nele, até que ele ouve uma voz misteriosa

?:você teve o suficiente por hoje, mas não se esqueça, eu controlo seus sonhos ~risada maligna

Elizork então acorda berrando e percebe que tudo aquilo foi um pesadelo e que ele molhou na cama, então a noruko acorda e pergunta

Noruko: o que foi elizork?

Elizork: nada, apenas tive um pesadelo

Noruko: normal

Elizork: tomara

Então noruko volta a dormir, porém elizork então decide ignorar o pesadelo que teve e volta a dormir tranquilamente

Em algum lugar não muito longe dali

?:hehehe, parece que ele não desconfiou de nada, vou atormentar esse mane por muito tempo, até ele largar a noruko e por fim noruko será minha namorada ~risada maligna.


	3. Chapter 3: sonho com buizel I

**O sonho bui**

Algum tempo depois daquele sonho, elizork estava de boas vendo tv com noruko, é lembrou daqueles sonhos bizarros e da lenda que ouvira tempos atrás, então elizork pensou

Elizork (pensando): será que existe alguma conexão entre esses fatos?

Então elizork começou a sentir um sono anormal, quando percebeu, estava novamente naqueles campos floridos.

Elizork: mas como?

No entanto, elizork notou um buizel estava a poucos metros de distância dele, olhando fixamente para ele

Elizork: acabou a palhaçada, por que estão fazendo isso comigo

Buizel: hahahaha, noruko

Elizork: como assim noruko, ela estava de boas no meu lado...

Buizel: noruko é um anjo é vou protege-la

Elizork: de quem?

Buizel: de você!

Quando elizork percebe o pudim aparece e amarra ele deixando o imobilizado.

Buizel: não se preocupe, você não será violado neste sonho, este sonho é apenas um aviso, se afaste da noruko e eu te deixo em paz

Elizork: por que você está fazendo isso buizel? Achei que éramos amigos

Buizel: por que você é um saco de vacilo e a noruko merece coisa melhor

Elizork: mas...

Antes que percebe-se, elizork tinha acordado

Noruko: mas o que elizork?

Elizork: o que aconteceu?

Noruko: não sei, você do nada falou mas

Elizork (pensando): acho melhor não contar nada do sonho pra noruko

Elizork: não é nada, pode ficar tranquila

Noruko: ok

Então elizork resolveu investigar sobre a lenda e achar uma maneira de se livrar do maligno ser que esta conspirando contra ele por conta própria.


	4. Chapter 4: capitulo aleatório (ou não)

Então elizork resolveu voltar a casa abandonada, mas quando chegou lá, percebeu que estava excitado e que a casa não estava mais lá, então ele concluiu

Elizork: cadê a casa?

Quando de repente surge do arbusto um ser misterioso, um ser intrigante, um mini buizel

Elizork: mas o buizel transa? Braixen liberou?

Mini buizel: eu vim aqui lhe dizer que não tem pão, acabou!

Elizork: isso não faz sentido algum

Mini buizel: é pq você dormiu depois de ver que a casa não está mais lá

Elizork: então você é o carinha do mau?

Mini buizel se transforma num elizork negro

Elizork?: muahahahahaha, noruko será minha

Elizork: quem realmente é você?

Elizork?: eu sou do futuro

Elizork: mas o que, por que você quer separar a noruko de min?

Elizork?: por que eu percebi que você é um ima de problemas e você andou vacilando demais com ela, quase matou a coitada com um pão envenenado com aquela flor venenosa

Elizork: o que você vai fazer

Elizork?: vou te matar

Então elizork? Carrega um ataque de aura sphere vermelho, porem antes de atingir o elizork a pudim pula na frente

Pudim: eu não vou deixar você matar meu amor

~pudim é despedaçada e cai na frente do elizork

Elizork: por que você me protegeu

Pudim: por que na vdd eu sou a noruko do futuro e penetrei nos seus sonhos pra te proteger do elizork?

Elizork: não morra, não...

Pudim: adeus

Então elizork é mandando de volta ao passado, no momento em que estava comendo o pudim

Elizork (do futuro): onde eu estou, pera, aquele... sou eu

Elizork (do passado) ~dormindo em cima do pudim

Elizork (do futuro): acho que não posso ser visto pelo eu do passado, não, pera, agora que eu tou no passado, posso descobrir o verdadeiro culpado

Então elizork (do futuro) sai e vai procurar o verdadeiro culpado, será que elizork descobrira o verdadeiro vilão por trás disso tudo? Nunca saberemos (ou será que não?)


End file.
